


Independence Day

by Dawn_twilight



Series: Summer of Sam Love 2012 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Fluff and Angst, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_twilight/pseuds/Dawn_twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks, Dean.  This is the best Fourth ever!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Independence Day

**Author's Note:**

> Summer of Sam Love Day 4

SNSNSNSN

“Are you sure, Dean…what if dad catches us?”

Dean tossed him a glance over his shoulder, but it was hard for Sam to make out in the darkness. “Relax, Sammy…Dad’s out and won’t be back until morning…now come on.”

He followed his brother through a small hole cut into the gate, bending and squeezing until he was on the other side and standing in a large field. “Now what?” he asked, watching as his brother pulled stuff out of his back pack.

“Now, you stand back,” Dean told him, flicking his lighter and igniting the Roman candle he had stuck into the ground. Once it was lit, they both ran away, watching and laughing at the bright and colorful sparks shooting out of the top.

When it died down, Dean moved on to a few rockets he had placed around the ball field, lighting each before high tailing it back toward Sam.

They went off… one after another… quickly shooting high into the air…whistling and screaming on the way up and then thunderous booms before raining down fire in bright blues and reds and silvers and then Dean handed Sam a firecracker, showing him first how to light the fuse and toss it away.

On about his fifth one, Sam heard the sirens and Dean grabbed up his bag and Sam's collar, pulling him back through the hole in the gate.

They ran all the way back to the motel and Dean hurriedly unlocked the door and shove Sam in first, he pulled the curtains closed, but kept a close watch incase one of the small town cops caught sight of their flight back to the room and Sam collapsed onto the bed, out of breath, but happy. 

He couldn’t believe they had snuck out, couldn’t believe that Dean was disobeying their dad and he couldn’t believe Dean let him light some fireworks.

“Thanks, Dean. This is the best Fourth ever!”

SNSNSNSN


End file.
